


Grey Scale Screen (Dressed in Shades of Green)

by OnceABlueMoon



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Loki (Marvel)-centric, Loki character exploration during Thor Ragnarok, M/M, Sakaar (Marvel), The access codes, thor ragnarok - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-04 19:26:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14027124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnceABlueMoon/pseuds/OnceABlueMoon
Summary: The Master is yours, and so will this planet be.





	1. On Loki’s arrival on Sakaar: Meeting the Grand Master

**Author's Note:**

  * For [IWP_chan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IWP_chan/gifts), [BlueRam](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueRam/gifts).



> Disclaimer: I do not own Marvel Cinematic Universe.

Your lashes flutter down, ebony against lily cheeks.  
  
You imagine choking on his dick. Then choking him.  
  
You smile.  
  
How his eyes will bulge, when you’re done with him, his face as blue as his makeup, cold as his heart, greedy hands stilled in death at last.  
  
The Grand Master breathes you in, and you know you’re in it for the long game.  
  
The Master is yours, and so will this planet be.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your brother says you both know anything good died in you long ago, and all you can think is:
> 
> _Excuse you._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Marvel Cinematic Universe
> 
> I hope this will cheer you up, Silver-chan! Being sick is awful! *hugs*

Your brother says you both know anything good died in you long ago, and all you can think is:

_Excuse you._

It almost makes you want to be the good guy, except being your brother’s kind of good guy does _not_ fit your aesthetic, nor your plans.

Ugh.

Once upon a time, back when you still tried to be your brother’s idea of ‘’good’’, you’d found this thing called ‘’grey scale’’. It is terribly chaotic, and nothing is quite good or bad, and you r _evel_ in dressing up in shades of grey. Mantle upon mantle, breastplate beneath breastplate, mask beneath mask. Who’s the real you? In your carnival, all anybody knows is that you must be grey.

You’d like to be a rainbow, but rainbows incorporate blue, and that sends the ice creeping in your veins, the hurt of old scars freezing over your throat, snow gathering within until the icy lump is too hard to swallow.

Nobody knows it’s just incredibly hard to be truly black.

Just look at the  Grand Master. An empire under his command, people slaving away, dying under his rule. But the guy does have style, and his birthday orgies are good enough that sin just became virtue.

Of some sort, at least. Enough people saw heaven within his reign.

You were, perhaps, one of them.

(Nobody asked how you got those access codes).

 

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to squeal with me: this is my [Tumblr](https://onceabluemoonwrites.tumblr.com/).


End file.
